Inner Thoughts
by GalexyQuest
Summary: A one-shot look inside Sheldon and Penny's head's and what they think about each other...rated T for a few bad words and some suggestion, just to be safe.


**_A/N: This is just fluff. Also, I do not own any Big Bang Theory characters. Wasn't sure how to end it. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_Sheldon : I can't sleep. That infuriating woman. That vortex of entropy swirling in and then out of my life at odd and random times throughout the day. How dare she interrupt my REM cycle...How dare she come into my well ordered routine and in one fell swoop turn it to chaos ..how dare she make my heart beat so fast I have to mentally concentrate on slowing it each time she comes near or sits next to me... I have been pushing emotions aside since I was 6 years old and my father decided he loved bourbon and whiskey better than his own children. How can she make me feel again. I had it all under control for so, so many years. Why is she in my life? From where did she come? What forces of the universe collided to make us all share this same space and time? Oh I'm in trouble...I am in deep trouble and yet... I can't deny that this is the most fun I have had in a very, very long time..._

_Penny: I can't sleep. That infuriating man. That beautiful mind genius, that man, who knows everything about anything and is probably the most brilliant man on the planet. Why should that be so sexy? He's crazy. He's neurotic and obsessive compulsive, but my God, the man is SO sure of himself. He has no clue how much self assurance is a turn on. Don't even get me started on how tall he is, or how blue his eyes are, or that he can do just about ANYTHING and even play the piano, DAMN! Sometimes I wonder if he's so smart he can read my mind and see what I feel about him in my thoughts, at times he looks like he has it all figured out...can you be so smart you can read minds? I wonder if he's mutated into some form of new human and developed super powers. He's got to be great at EVERYTHING and I bet he is...oh damn! You did NOT just go there. Oh my God, he would be so good. He has no idea. He knows about everything in the universe, OF COURSE he knows all about THAT...and Oh BALLS! Stop thinking like that! I can't deny it, I have never had so much fun with a man in my life...!_

_Sheldon: Did she smile at me at dinner? I said something funny, and she glanced at me and smiled that smile that she has that is genuine. ...like its only for me. No other smile my way has ever looked like that before. What did I say? How in the world do I not remember? I have an eidetic memory...she must have super powers that erase brain activity...Good Lord! Is it not enough her inner beauty shines forth so forcefully through her eyes that I fear I'll become like Koothrapali if I look at her too long and be struck mute?...that's what she does, she has powers that sneak into your brain and slide around wreaking havoc in their wake...it seems no one is immune to them. What would it feel like to have someone like that look in your eyes and give you their soul. What would it feel like if I looked into hers. Do her powers extend to mind reading? She infuriates me. I thought unravelling the mysteries of the universe was a challenge, but nothing is more challenging than being around her... I try to stare her down but she always wins. I have met my match, I didn't even stand a chance. I put up a fight... but I lost. How can that be? and why is it I don't care?_

_Penny: He said something at dinner tonight and everyone laughed, what was it? I can't even remember. I just looked over at him and smiled and all of the sudden I felt SHY! Good Grief what the hell is wrong with me? I mean have you ever seen those problems he solves? What in the world goes through that mind of his? What would it be like to have probably the smartest man of this century look into your eyes like you were the only woman in the world? He's one of a kind, does he know how attractive that is? Just once I'd like to grab his face and look at him and ask him what he's thinking about, and does he ever think about US. What would happen if I did that one day? What am I thinking, there is NO WAY...I'll just keep acting like he annoys me...but I wonder..._

_Sheldon: What would happen if I surrender? What would happen if I stared her down and made her read my thoughts? For some reason, I feel that she might reciprocate my feelings. I can see something in her eyes for that brief amount of time I look into them. ...like a glimmer, a small light that shines in the middle from within... and her skin changes color and she feels like a magnet pulling me towards those eyes and it takes all the self control I can muster to look away and not grab her and hold her face in my hands and smile and laugh at the sheer joy that would bring! Oh Lord! Doesn't she realize her beauty knows no equal? How dare I think these thoughts! What would happen if I let her know? What am I thinking, there is NO WAY she would go for me, I'll just keep acting like she annoys me...but I wonder..._

_Sheldon_: _It's Anything Can Happen Thursday_. _Penny will be home soon from taking the others to the airport for a three day Vegas trip and is bringing back dinner. The two of us together 'alone' having dinner. Is this a date? I didn't ask her, she probably just assumed since the boys were gone I would need someone to bring me some food. I didn't turn her down. Dear Lord, as if I ever could...it's going to kill me if I don't at least find out...what if I go my whole life without ever knowing...I have to KNOW I mean, I'm a scientist after all, I can't just exist with this unknown, maybe I can white board it..._

_Penny: Holy caped crusaders, thank God they are all finally GONE! It's Anything Can Happen Thursday and it's just me and Sheldon tonight. I wonder what would happen if I let him know how I feel...After all, I'm a big ole five right? What's the worst that can happen? Sheldon will have a fit and give me a strike...so what? I'll have a glass of wine and blame it on that and nothing will change...I wonder if he thinks this is a date? I mean I asked him as I walked out the door if he'd like me to pick us up something for dinner and he agreed. Just like we were an old married couple, If ONLY! yeah right, like Sheldon would agree to that! I gotta figure how to play this..._

Penny came into the apartment, dinner in tow...Sheldon had the coffee table all decked out like the finest restaurant. He even had a table cloth and candle burning. He felt embarrassed as soon as penny walked through the door and saw it, her jaw dropped, but eyes aflame...he quickly composed himself and simply stated that since it was Anything Can Happen Thursday, they might as well ' have fun with it ' and used his fingers to make imaginary "quotes_". _

_She's more intelligent than most realize, I wonder if she has figured out my intentions?_

Penny couldn't believe what she saw when she walked into Sheldon's living room. If she didn't know any better, he was blushing when she came through the door, but it was gone too quickly to tell...

_Leave it to Sheldon to want to "dine out" without worrying about my check engine light or who's touching his food. Plus its Anything Can Happen Thursday and yeah, that's probably all this is...still, he's smarter than anyone on the planet, I wonder if he's figured out my intentions?._

Later...

_S: She is defying all the laws of physics, how can she literally 'glow'? She's only had one glass of wine and I swear if this continues I'll have to go find some eye protection..._

_P: He's being actually pleasant tonight, what the frak? The TV isn't on like it usually is to help me and he's looking at me like I'm one of his equations...my skin feels like it's on fire! I wonder if he can tell I'm nervous? If this continues I'll have to go sit in the draft..._

_S: She's the most beautiful when she smiles. I keep asking her about Nebraska and her family and she smiles. Oh Lord! what if I run out of questions, I must keep this fire burning..._

_P: He's so adorable when he smiles at me. I've never seen him like this... Holy crap, he's an actual real person underneath! Where has this Sheldon been all this time? I better not run out of things to say, oh GOD, what if I run out of things to say?_

_S: She's speaking but I don't hear what she's saying, Curses! her super powers have rendered me deaf! I'll just nod and try to memorize every feature of her face, her brow, her eyes, her freckles, those lips..._

_P: I'm talking but I don't know what I'm saying, oh BALLS! Sheldon is looking all around my face, I must not be making any sense...I've never been this close and personal to him and his eyes are so BLUE and that bottom lip looks so delicious..._

_S: Sweet suffering Jesus, I can't defend myself against her superpowers any longer!...my hands move into her hair and hold her still...how is she doing this?_

_P: Holy crap on a cracker what is going on? I don't have control of my hands, is he using that telekinesis stuff on me? What the heck? Maybe his IS a supervillian! He's staring at me like I'm dessert...Oh great, and I just LOVE a bad boy..._

_S: My Lord, some primal urge in my DNA wants to devour her, I fear to place my lips on hers that I might inadvertently be responsible for her demise...!_

_P: If I suck on that damn lip of his, he might jump up and I'll accidentally rip it off...he'll probably bleed to death!_

One of them gets brave, neither remembers which one, but all they know is that worlds collide, time stands still, and there is a definite disturbance in the force. If a kiss is this life altering, what will the rest be like?

Sheldon's brain cannot fathom it, Penny has a slight idea...

Sheldon wants to figure it out mathematically, but Penny tells him he needs more data...

Sheldon thinks that's a fine way to spend the rest of the evening. A fine way indeed...


End file.
